In order to illicitly remove access or compromise an object protected by a system of physical barriers, an adversary often must access a specific location on the physical barrier surface, from which the object will be removed, accessed or compromised. Often, these locations are protected by metal plates or security barriers that must be removed or penetrated in order to access the material beneath. In many cases, because of operational concerns or sensitivity of the device being protected, only an optical or other simple continuity sensor is allowed to be attached in the area of the security barrier. This causes a problem of how to ensure that a simple continuity sensor will detect attempts to remove the barrier.
The need remains, therefore, for systems, barriers and methods for detecting illicit attempts to compromise or penetrate a physical barrier.